The present invention generally relates to the therapeutic treatment of the back and more particularly to the treatment of the lower back.
Back troubles affect millions of people each year. Pain in the lower lumbar area of the back is the most common back difficulty. In response to this frequent problem, numerous treatments have been developed, recommended, and practiced. These treatments involve exercise therapy, specialized equipment, and even surgery to relieve the discomfort associated with lower back trauma.
Lower back therapy usually involves procedures that stretch or elongate the spine and decompress the vertebrae that contribute to back pain. Common procedures use various forms of traction using weights and even the individuals own body weight to stretch the back and provide pain relief
Procedures that use the patient""s weight and suspend the person in an inverted, head-down position have been and are currently being used to stretch and decompress the back. Using gravity and the individual""s body weight to stretch the back in this fashion has several disadvantages. In order for the back to properly decompress the person must be relaxed and hanging in an inverted state is not a relaxed position due to fear and to discomfort from being inverted. Supporting body weight with arms or elbows or being suspended in an inverted position may give a feeling of relief initially but after a short time muscles tighten and reduce and even eliminate the spinal relaxation required to alleviate the pain. When muscles become tense, the spine is prevented from decompressing and the relief is limited.
Therapeutic tables have been utilized for applying traction to the users lumbar region and achieving pain relief These procedures involve the individual lying horizontal, either face down or face up, on the table and mechanical traction is applied to stretch or decompress the affected area of the back. Traction is usually applied to the back using weights and pulleys. More recently, tables have been proposed that have movable sections where the individual is held fixed and traction is obtained by separation of the table sections. The separation of the table sections and the application of traction has been accomplished using cables and a winch, hydraulic cylinders, and a motor driven device.
Although various therapeutic traction tables are disclosed, few provide the user complete control of the amount of traction and stretch applied to their back and none provided specific procedures and methodology to utilize very low levels of traction to relieve back pain. The relief of back pain can best be accomplished when the back and the body in general are in a relaxed condition. The muscles that surround and protect the spine must be relaxed to permit the spine to be stretched and decompressed. Traction without relaxation will not successfully relieve the pressures that contribute to back pain.
According to this invention, an exercise table is described that permits an individual to apply very low levels of traction to the lower back. A user driven routine is also described that enables the body, especially the back, to relax allowing the lower spine to be efficiently and effectively stretched and decompressed. The exercise table is constructed with an 11-degree slope and has a smooth, hard surface. The 11-degree slope creates just enough downward gravitational force to make the exercises effective without being uncomfortable for the user. The table design provides foot brackets for attaching the feet using a simple harness.
The force needed to stretch and decompress the back is generated by the user lightly pushing against padded posts that are attached to the upper part of the table. Each user determines and controls the level of traction applied to the back. The traction is not constant but is alternated every few seconds using deep breaths to keep the body in a relaxed condition.
The table design and the harnesses used permit the feet and arms to be easily disconnected, allowing specific body movements that assist in treating lower lumbar pain. The procedural methodology that is used by the user while on the table is very important for successful reduction and even elimination of back pain. Using the table and applying traction to the lower back without using the methodology to achieve relaxation and muscle stretch, will result in a less successful outcome. The design of the table is important in that it provides a means for the user to apply the proper amount of traction to stretch and decompress the back. The procedures and methods described in this invention are, however, equally important for relieving lower back pain.
The table described in this invention is designed to permit the user to control the traction applied to the back and permit a slow extension of the lower back. The table also permits the user to move and stretch out of plane with one leg while retaining the other leg in a stretched condition. The amount of traction applied to the back is very low and is.easily controlled by the user. This control and the procedures described in this invention permit the user to relax and allow the low traction forces to gently stretch the back. The relaxation of the muscles in the back is important and significantly impacts the success of this form of treatment.